


3AM

by brdfrdzen



Series: stray kids tfln requests [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cutesy, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, drunk!chan, worried!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: hyunjin has never been so scared in his entire fucking life.





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I am: BACK. with this series again!! i had a little trouble comin up with stories for a few texts i was asked to write for, so that's why it took forever????? i ended up movin on to other writings, but i'm back now. [insert binsung dab] 
> 
> this short story was requested by @strayculturetec on twitter!
> 
> if you want a short backstory on any of the texts on the stray kids tfln, just go [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/999520963560640513) and reply to the tweet with a screenshot/link of whatever text/incorrect quote you want me to write.

Hyunjin is in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he suddenly hears the lock on their dorm door being unlocked and opened. His heart rate picks up immediately and his mind turns on panic mode, going in a frenzy. It’s nearly three in the morning, so everyone’s asleep already. He just randomly woke up and wanted some water, damn it! He doesn’t want to deal with a burglar at three A.M.! He’s not ready to die!

He looks around the kitchen - in complete dark, by the way - for anything he can use as a weapon to defend himself. Across from him, he thinks he sees a stand holding a set of knives, so he quickly reaches over and grabs what he believes to be the biggest, sharpest one. He then runs over to the side of the entrance door to the kitchen to lean against the wall.

He hears the maybe-robber come in and close the door behind them, locking it back. “ _Why are they locking the door back?_ ” He thinks. “ _Is it a murderer!? Do they plan on killing us all!?_ ” His heart begins to race even more at his overthought suspensions.

Quickly, he takes a look into the living room to see where the burglar-slash-potential-assassinator could be and-

Hold on a God damn second. That’s...not a robber.

That’s _Chan_.

Hyunjin releases a whimper and drops the knife to the ground in relief. “Oh, my God.”

Suddenly the light in the kitchen flicks on and he’s staring face-to-face with who he thought was going to end his life for once and for all.

“Hyunjin? What are you doing?” Chan asks and looks down on the floor. “God, is that a knife? What the hell, Hyunjin?” Chan picks up the knife and looks back at Hyunjin.

“Hyung,” he whines, “I thought you were a murderer coming to kill us all! I panicked! You scared me so bad!” He throws his arms around Chan after the elder places the knife back in its respected spot.

Chan just laughs and pats Hyunjin’s back. “I’m sorry, little brother. I hadn’t meant to scare you. Didn’t think anyone would be awake right now,” he explains, walking with Hyunjin into the living room after turning the light off in the kitchen

Hyunjin lets go of Chan to turn on the living room’s lamp light and Chan begins taking off his sneakers.

“Wait.” Hyunjin squints his eyes, looking closely at the elder when he stands back up. He notices Chan’s brown eyes are glassy and his face is a glistening rosy pink. He also smells of something that’s musty and unfamiliar; a bit like the soju he sometimes catches Minho drinking. “Are you...drunk?” He asks softly, a little hesitantly.

The silver-haired boy looks at Hyunjin for ten seconds in deadbeat silence before bursting into laughter loud enough to wake the other members. “Please. Off of twelve drinks?” Chan replies with an incredulous tone in his voice.

Hyunjin only frowns more though. “Hyung.”

Chan smiles at Hyunjin. “I had five bottles of soju, four glasses of tequila and rum, two cocktails, and one shot of whiskey,” he lists and ruffles Hyunjin’s already messy locks of hair. “I know you’re worried. Can’t be beaten down by some alcohol that easily, kid.” He lifts up his sleeve and flexes his bicep with a wink.

The younger boy snickers. “Pfft. You’re such a dork, Chan-hyung.”

He gawks and takes Hyunjin into a hold under his arm. ”Say that again, you punk!” He commands and pulls Hyunjin’s cheek as he has Hyunjin’s neck behind his arm.

Hyunjin laughs and begins to rebel against Chan to get out of his grip. “I said,” he gasps, “you’re-you’re a dork!”

From a look on the outside, it would seem like they’re actually fighting. From on the inside, they’re really just brothers messing around and having fun.

_At three in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjin: wait, are you drunk?  
> chan: please, off of 12 drinks?
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/1010998896460488704)


End file.
